


Dance with me?

by smoaknsnow6



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: I wrote this so long ago and it is very Cheesey and cringey so please bare with me.
Relationships: Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and it is very Cheesey and cringey so please bare with me.

"Why does everything hurt?" Nate asked as he woke up in the Parlour. He put his hand on his hurting head as he sat up. He saw Zari sitting in a chair across the room messing with binoculars. He had a confused look on his face as he looked around the room.

"While we were on a mission to keep Black Sabbath together, you tried to go crowd surfing and body slammed the ground." Said Zari. She walked over to where Nate was laying and knelt down. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to help himself up.

"Z, can you help me? I feel like my body is broken." Nate said. She grabbed his arms and began to stand up. Once they made it to their feet, Nate couldn't keep his balance.

With all of the wobbling Nate was doing, Zari ended up moving along with him. Step after step the moves started to turn into a dance. They danced and danced until Nate regained most of his self balance.

"Ughh! I think I need a bed!" Zari yelled. She had never really been a good dancer, so dancing for 30 minutes without a break wasn't fun. They walked to Nate's bedroom. Zari backflopped onto Nate's bed. He went to lay down next to her. 

"Well I'm not leaving this room anytime soon." Said Nate. "Agreed." Nate grabbed Zari and kissed her. "Now this is something I could get used to." Zari exclaimed.


End file.
